1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of improving anti-abrasion performance.
2. The Related Art
In order to unify electrical connectors of different equipments for improving universalities of the electrical connectors, USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors are the most popular interfaces of current computers. The USB connectors support plug-and-play external buses. The USB connectors are used for connecting with multiple kinds of peripheral devices, including loudspeakers, telephones, game controllers, printers, tablet devices, cameras and so on. With the popularization of the USB connectors, except for data transmissions, the current USB connectors are widely used in a charging field.
However, a USB 2.0 connector and a USB 3.0 connector respectively provide an output power of 2.5 W and an output power of 4.5 W. Though the USB 2.0 connector and the USB 3.0 connector are capable of conforming to charging requirements of small portable devices or tablet devices in a earlier period, in the process of charging, a wait time is still longer, and with intelligent telephones and tablets being manufactured larger and larger, regarding to a product which need consume a larger power, a power output capability of the USB connector is more or less deficient.
With the development of the electronic industries, in order to make the USB connectors applied in different power supply devices more popularly, and solve a drawback that the USB 2.0 connector need be distinguished an obverse surface from a reverse surface to be inserted, an innovative USB type C connector is emerged.
In order to make the USB connector realize a normal insertion and a reverse insertion, a row of conductive terminals are increased to the USB connector that will cause a series of problems, for example, an intensity of the USB connector is weaker, an insulating housing of the USB connector is easily scrapped to cause a damage after multiple insertions and withdrawals that affects anti-abrasion performance of the USB connector. As a result, an electrical conduction characteristic between the butting connector and the electrical connector is worse.